A Strange Attraction Part II
by Sakrea
Summary: One of Skywarp's pranks lands him in a bad position. Now he's got an unhealthy crush of the leader of the Science Division. Optimus/Skywarp, Pre-War Bayverse. Warnings: Mech slash, sticky.


Just got a quick little note on the fic.

This is a second piece of a story, but they are seperated because of the difference in ratings.

It is not necessary to have read the first, but it may help to do so.

Last, this is sticky, so please beware.

* * *

"Wheeljack?"

"Yeah Skywarp?"

"Red flashing lights are usually bad, right?"

"In most cases yes. Why?"

From his perch on the table top, Skywarp pointed one long finger at a device beside him. It seemed perching on tables was a preference for him and all of Wheeljack's attempts to confine him to a chair while in his lab had failed.

The engineer stared over at the small, flashing object, "Well slag."

"What?"

"It's activated and armed." Wheeljack said, as if this wasn't a big deal. "What did you do?"

Skywarp's hands flew up in a defensive pose. "It wasn't me this time. I didn't touch it."

Wheeljack peered at him, probably deciding for himself if that was the truth. "Okay then," he said finally, shrugging. Then the engineer turned back to his work.

"Aren't you gonna… You know… Turn it off?" Skywarp asked, hesitantly poking the bomb with a claw tip.

"Oh. Right." Wheeljack said, turning and glancing back absently.

Skywarp twitched. Often the engineer took a rather… Lax approach to his work. Due to this, Skywarp had been caught in more than one explosion since his time observing the science division. "Can I leave?"

Wheeljack chuckled as he walked over to the activated bomb, seemingly uncaring to how the flashing had increased its pace. "Go for it," he said. "Doesn't hurt my feelings."

Once more, Skywarp twitched at the sight of the bomb. "Good, later." He said quickly. Saluting and firing up his warp generator.

Sadly, he wasn't i_quite/i_ fast enough. The instant the warp gate opened around him, the bomb exploded next to him. The blast threw off his telemetry, scrambling his already set coordinates and sending him careening wildly through the empty area between space-time.

Skywarp let out a silent shout of surprise, struggling desperately to set new coordinates, _any_ coordinates so he wouldn't come crashing out of his warp gate and embed himself in a painfully solid object.

The first set of numbers that came into his head, he inserted into his warp programming. He didn't care where it sent him, as long as he was i_safe/i_.

In a split second, another gate opened up and he clattered to the floor of the other side.

"Primus that was close…" Skywarp gasped, vents stuttering in shock. For several long moments, the purple Seeker didn't move; face down on the floor, limbs spread wide as he clutched at the solid metal. He wasn't usually scared about the possibility of something going wrong during his warping, but then he didn't often mess up as badly as he had then.

"Skywarp?"

The Seeker's optics flitted up, looking at the form about him. Oh. That's where those coordinates led.

"Why are you in my room?" Optimus paused, considering his words. "Again."

Skywarp's jaw hung open for a moment. "Uh… Wheeljack was disarming a bomb. I ran." He said, distractedly. "Where's your face mask?"

The blue mech's hand flew up to his face, touching the exposed metal there. "I wasn't expecting company to show up i_inside/i_ my room." He noted. The hand slipped over his mouth, covering it from view once more.

"Stop that."

Optimus jerked slightly in surprise, his normal powerful stance evaporating with the absence of his mask. "What?"

"Stop covering your face." Skywarp clarified, pushing himself upright on the floor. "I want to see it."

"What if I don't want you to?"

The Seeker huffed and stood up, still much shorter than the science mech, "You embarrassed about your face?"

The question seemed to catch Optimus off guard. "No, of course not." He said, though clearly not convinced himself. "I just… Don't like to project it."

Skywarp's expression went flat, staring hard at him. "Hand off." He ordered, reaching up and physically yanking the hand away.

Optimus flinched, but didn't pull his hand away from the Seeker.

Skywarp canted his head to the side, optics running across the blue mech's exposed features. A smirk pulled at his lips.

For long periods of time, Skywarp liked to focus his thoughts on Optimus. He liked to think about his personality, that strange aura of leadership, everything. But more often than not, his thoughts went to more physical subjects of the mech. Like his face. He'd always wondered what it looked like. Images floated around his processor of the bare face and thankfully, one of those fantasies fit the real thing. Thin cheeks, full lips, perfect shape. Handsome in the fullest.

Optimus squirmed under the stare. "What?"

"Your face is way more distracting than I thought."

Those lips pursed in concern. "Huh?"

"You are attractive." Skywarp supplied bluntly.

Optimus stared.

Skywarp shrugged at the lack of reaction and dropped the mech's wrist.

"You find me attractive?" Optimus finally asked, optic ridges drawing together in confusion.

"Yes!" Skywarp huffed.

"Why?"

Two crimson optics darkened. "I just do." Primus, it was like talking to a sparkling. Had he never been flirted with before?

"But… Why?"

Skywarp let out a frustrated snarl, snapping his arms out to grab a handful of blue chest plating. "Stop asking stupid questions!" he snapped, abruptly yanking the mech down to crush their lips together.

Optimus let out a muffled yelp, his mouth opening just enough to allow Skywarp to slip his glossa inside. This had the blue mech almost flailing.

"Oh stop!" The purple Seeker huffed, pulling their lips apart just slightly.

"You kissed me!" Optimus protested, stunned.

"Yes. I did." Skywarp said flatly, leaning forward again to nip the mech's bottom lip lightly before pressing his lips firmly against Optimus's again. "Problem?" he mumbled against the warm metal.

Skywarp could have sworn he heard a breathy "no" in response, but it was lost amongst the kiss. Primus… Was he kissing back? It took several moments of hesitant movement for the Seeker to realize that, _yes_, he was.

"It's been a while…" Optimus breathed, as if in apology.

The purple mech growled against his mouth and pulled their frames together. Rusty or not, he wasn't ready to let go.

"Then allow me to reintroduce you into the wonderful world of intimacy." The Seeker murmured.

When Optimus's optics brightened and his made a move to free his lips to object to the statement, Skywarp dropped a hand and firmly cupped the blue mech's cod piece.

Optimus's objection drew out into a low moan. "It has been too long…" he mumbled.

"So there's no harm in a little friendly interfacing right? You scratch my back, I scratch yours?" Skywarp mused, allowing their lips to part slightly. His fingers rubbed taunting little circles over the metal surface.

"Well…. I-I suppose not…" Optimus mumbled, biting his lower lip. He appeared to be having trouble with any rational thought other than ones concerning that clawed fingertip.

"Good." And then Skywarp jumped him.

The two fell to the ground with a crash of metal-on-metal. Optimus's back struts scraped painfully along the floor, while Skywarp merrily bounced off of the blue mech's chest. It worked for him. Quite well actually.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

Skywarp shrugged. "You won't care soon." To back up his point, he trailed one finger down a seam along the mech's side.

Optimus shivered and let his head fall back. "Probably not." He murmured. His optics flickering to the mech happily perched over him. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, you really don't have to do this."

Skywarp thumped him on the chest. "If I didn't want to be doing this, I wouldn't be here. Warp generator, remember?" he huffed.

Optimus nodded slowly, but of course seemed unsure. It was hardly surprising that he, being the big softy he was, was hesitant to accept sexual favors from his subordinates.

"Just sit back, relax, and let me i_happily/i_ attend to your needs." Skywarp ordered, rather ungracefully sliding himself back along the blue mech's body until he sat on his legs. The Seeker cast a look down his new seat. Long, shapely, and oh so delicious… More than one of his personal fantasies began and ended with those limbs. Then again, most of his fantasies included being dominated by Optimus. That wasn't gonna happen here. Maybe another time though.

Skywarp's fingers danced across the blue plating, his purpose to merely explore, not to tease. His hands touched wires and sensors, yes, eliciting soft sounds from the other mech, but nothing more. Soft touches across sensors and over wiring had the blue mech actually loosening beneath his hands. It was rather odd considering his intentions.

"When I said relax…" the Seeker purred, leaning across the other mech's torso to rest his chin on his chest. "I meant I want you to… Open up to me."

Optimus's optic ridges shot up in surprise.

Okay, enough of this gentle stuff. The purple Seeker's hand wandered down, brushing across the codpiece teasingly before one claw dipped into a neighboring seam. Like he had expected, the latches on the codpiece were engaged tightly. With a mischievous grin, he scraped his claw tip across the area, causing the blue mech to shudder.

"N-Normally those aren't sensitive…"

"You haven't been fragged by a military mech before have you?" Skywarp asked, since Science mechs didn't usually have claws like he did.

"Well usually they aren't in a position to be… Interfacing with me."

"Lucky me." Skywarp murmured, this time scraping his claw hard across the side of the codpiece, peeling a thin line of paint off of it as he did. "Now, i_open/i_."

Optimus let out startled gasp of pleasure, his latches shuttering in response before they disengaged. The blue cover was tossed aside before the mech even realized it was free.

So, the little blue leader liked it rough…? Skywarp wouldn't have guessed that, but what should have been a painful scrap had apparently translated to pleasure considering his immediate response. Not to mention the pressurizing of a rather large spike.

Skywarp grinned over at Optimus and sat back up to better attend to his duties. His claws feathered across his spike, just tickling its surface before it disappeared downward.

Normally, he preferred to receive an overload via spike, as he intended to do this time, but there was a brief moment where he considered the other option. Part of him wanted to toss off his own cover and sink down onto Optimus's girth. It would be wonderful… But perhaps another time. He needed full control right now.

Optimus gasped and pressed his hips forward when Skywarp's claw tip found the opening of his valve. The long finger slipped inside the ill-prepared area with little formality, hooking it upward to deliberately scrap the sensitive lining with his curled finger. Like he'd hoped, this drew a groan from the mech under him. With the sudden onslaught of purely intimate touches, Optimus's interfacing systems struggled to keep up with the desperate need to prepare the valve for the inevitable. Around the Seeker's finger, fluid began to seep from the lining.

Then, Skywarp straightened the finger once more, drawing another delectable sound from the mech under him, and prepared to insert a second claw. Except, a new touch stopped him. Optimus…. Was touching his wings. i_Grabbing/i _them, gripping them like handles or something. The Seeker hissed and arched against the touch, pressing his flexible wings into those hands. He hadn't expected reciprocation.

"Yessss…" Skywarp hissed lightly, optics dimming. His finger flexed involuntarily in the other mech's valve, causing Optimus to give a soft cry and squeeze harder.

"Y-You need to take off your cover…" Optimus panted after a moment, sliding his fingers along the length of those sleek purple tipped wings.

"Eager, are we…?" Skywarp groaned.

"i_Yes/i._"

The near begging tone in that strong voice sent an electric jolt across his circuits. Primus… That was beyond sexy…

"Then I shall do as you command." Skywarp chuckled, circling his finger in Optimus's valve. The blue mech's hips squirmed slightly, trying to follow the movement. Then, much to the other's displeasure, the finger slid out, scratching along the inner walls as it did. The whine that Optimus released was so pathetic, that the Seeker actually had to shush him.

"You wanted this." Skywarp reminded him, raising the hand to his face. Experimentally, his flicked his glossa over the appendage, tasting the fluids lingering there.

"I wanted your _codpiece_ off." Optimus protested. "I don't mean to be left without release!"

Skywarp smirked, beyond happy with the way the blue mech was reacting. "Sorry about that." He murmured, not sorry at all. Briefly, his glossa flickered out from between his lips again to lap at the fluids before the hand lowered once more. The latches on his codpiece released easily and the item was tossed in the same direction as Optimus's had been. His spike extended fully from his sheath, pressurized and ready. Unfortunately, seeing the blue mech hot and bothered affected him far more than he liked to admit. He blamed his own damned fantasies.

For a brief moment, Optimus's hand left his wing and moved down toward where Skywarp was still perched on his legs. The Seeker promptly smacked the hand away. "No touching." He ordered. "I'm in charge here, got it?"

The hand withdrew and Optimus nodded slowly.

Skywarp grinned down at him and suddenly shifted so he was lying across the other mech fully. His wings fanned wide across the blue mech, but still he was much smaller in height. He briefly cursed this size difference that was keeping him from partaking in those wondrous lips. Then he stopped caring and sunk his spike into Optimus's valve.

Primus… It i_had/i _been a long time since Optimus had interfaced… He'd noticed it briefly before, but now that he was sinking down into it; it became apart just how tight that valve was. It was amazing.

"Frag it all, that's good…!" Skywarp moaned, crushing their hips together.

"Then keep_ igoing/i_!" Optimus threw back. His fingers, back on the Seeker's wing, clutched the metal tightly, almost painfully. It only added to the sensations assaulting him.

Rather than give a response, the Seeker complied, drawing back out of the mech until he almost slid free until he slammed back into him.

The friction, the heat, the building slickness… Had he wanted to keep a slow, sedate pace, he wouldn't have been able to. Like outside of this room, Optimus's little features had teased him constantly, egged his desire on until it reached a near breaking point. Now, thrusting in and out of the same mech, he found the same was true in this case.

"What is it about you…?" Skywarp growled out, not daring to slow his pace in the slightest.

Optimus gave no response, optics dim and far off, too far gone in the swirl of pure pleasure pounding through his lines to register his words. His hips lifted off of the ground, desperately meeting each stroke and movement while his hands held his wings like anchors.

Not unexpectedly, the blue mech wasn't able to last long. A mere shift of the hips and Skywarp's spike collided with a sensor node near the back of Optimus's valve. Optics flaring in the onslaught of energy, the blue mech overloaded. Those fingers bit into the delicate edges of Skywarp's wings, leaving marks as he rode out wave after wave of pure ecstasy.

For Skywarp, such a quick overload was unusual, but he couldn't help it when his systems followed his partner into overload. The pleasure-pain from his wings, the sensory input of Optimus's screams of pleasure, and that perfect-fit valve under him was more than he could take. Searing transfluid burst into the mech under him as the valve spasmed and clenched around his spike. His fingers scratched at the blue plating beneath him as his optics flared out in static and his systems cried out warnings.

It wasn't until he was roused atop Optimus's chest that the Seeker realized the overload had forced his systems to reboot. A lazy glance across the blue expanse of chest told him that his partner had likewise been dealt the same thing.

"I think…" Optimus rumbled slowly, blue optics twinkling as a lazy smile spread across his face. "That was exactly what I needed."

"More than happy to help." Skywarp mumbled, stretching his hands up to slide around the other mech's neck. At any other time, he may have slid up himself and pressed his lips to those almost smug looking lips, but considering that he was still firmly embedded in the Science mech, he had no desire to move.

"If you find yourself in need of a hiding spot …" Optimus murmured. "You are welcome to hide here again."

Skywarp's wings flicked. Oops. He'd completely forgotten about that. "You know… We might want to call a medic."

Optimus gave him a puzzled look.

"Wheeljack got blown up. Again."


End file.
